


Маленькая случайность по дороге домой

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Harry Potter, Minor Charles Xavier, Minor Wade Wilson/Vanessa Carlysle, Obscene lexicon, Out of Character, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade becomes a father, wade and vanessa are gonna be great parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Возвращаясь домой после изматывающей мясорубки британской мафии, Дэдпул находит на пороге одного из домов сверток с маленьким ребёнком. Уэйд - безумный наёмник, а не бездушный. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что он забирает малыша с собой. А что? Как говорил друг Дэдпула, русский мутант Распутин - "что с возу упало, то пропало". Кто же оставляет детей в одиночестве в самый страшный праздник в году? Только тот, кто хочет, чтобы они исчезли из его жизни.
Kudos: 19





	Маленькая случайность по дороге домой

После изматывающей битвы прохлада осенней ночи казалась даром небес. Уэйд, весело насвистывая, медленно шёл по гладкому асфальту. Его кровавая миссия в Британии была окончена, и деньги на карту пришли очень быстро — заказчикам не улыбалось стать очередными жертвами безумного наёмника. Жизнь была прекрасна, поэтому Уэйд позволил себе пару часов спокойного отдыха, прежде чем ему предстояло направиться домой.  
"Надеюсь, Несс не бросит в меня тот длинный мексиканский ножик, что я подарил ей в прошлом году, — лениво подумал Уэйд, бесцельно бредя вперёд. — Ведь обещал же к восьмому вернуться. Надеюсь, лишняя пара лямов сделает её более лояльной..."  
Детское хныканье ворвалось в разум наёмника, словно зубы в мягкую сладкую зефирку. Уэйд остановился и огляделся.  
— Раскудрить твою черешню! — Он перепрыгнул через невысокую живую изгородь и подошёл к одному из домов, на пороге которого обнаружил завёрнутого в пелёнку ребёнка.  
Ну, как бы сказать... даже у Уэйда не осталось цензурных мыслей (их, правда, и раньше не было особо, но сейчас вообще не осталось). Своих дочерей-двойняшек он видел довольно редко, но любил так сильно, что свернул бы шею любому, кто хотя бы неправильно на них посмотрел. Выставить же ребёнка из дома, да ещё такого маленького, да ещё в холодную октябрьскую ночь... Наёмник покачал головой.  
— Это ж какая блядина такого симпатичного пупса выкинула?! — Уэйд осторожно поднял ребёнка и возмущённо подавился воздухом, когда почувствовал, в насколько тонкую пелёнку был завёрнут явно продрогший малыш.  
Почувствовав рядом тепло, ребёнок перестал хныкать и открыл потрясающие зелёные глаза. Уэйд присвистнул.  
— Да ты милаха, маленький усик-пусик, — как бы то ни было, детей он любил, несмотря на, хм, весьма специфическую профессию.   
Очередной порыв холодного ветра пронёсся по окрестностям, путая ветви растущих вокруг деревьев. Уэйда передёрнуло.  
— Не, так дело не пойдёт, — он прижал к себе запеленутого малыша. — Может, это неправильно, но те какахи, что выкинули тебя на порог, не заслуживают другого. Так ведь? Раз уж ты им не нужен, то заберу-ка я тебя с собой. Мои Мэйшерки будут рады братику.  
Ребёнок, разумеется, ничего не ответил. Лишь засопел и доверчиво уткнулся в обтянутую красным спандексом грудь. Уэйд плотнее прижал к себе малыша и направился к дороге. По пути под его ногой хрустнула какая-то плотная бумага, но наёмник не обратил на неё внимания, напряжённо раздумывая, как пробраться в самолёт до Америки, минуя настырный пост-контроль, который обязательно придерётся к наличию ребёнка без документов.  
"В крайнем случае, порешаю самых настырных", — решил он и вскоре навсегда покинул безмятежно спящий Литтл Уингинг.

* * *

— Уэйд? — Распутин недовольно открыл дверь пошире, увидев на пороге знакомую вертлявую задницу. Даже став почти примерным семьянином, Уэйд не перестал быть раздолбаем, а, напротив, активно попадал в различные переделки. Переделки эти обычно заканчивались чьей-то безвременной кончиной, сбором всего городского отделения полиции и гневным звонком полковника Руквуд в школу мутантов.  
Почему-то все, даже Иксы, считали, что Дэдпул состоит в их команде супергеройских мутантов. Уэйд так не считал, но активно пользовался этим положением... когда его обвиняли в очередном убийстве какого-нибудь "плохиша".  
— Я рад видеть тебя, мой большой стальной гигант! — Уэйд бесцеремонно вторгся в холл Иксов. — Морис, поиграй пока с Томико, папе надо кое-что перетереть.  
— Так точно, капитан! — весело воскликнул маленький черноволосый мальчишка, зашедший в помещение следом за Уэйдом. Засмеявшись, он бросился к коту, которого Юкио привезла недавно из Китая. Бедный Томико, распушив хвост, бросился наутёк.  
Убедившись, что сын убежал достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать его, Уэйд повернулся к Распутину и глянул на него неожиданно серьёзно.  
— Мне нужен твой совет, — без привычного кривляния заметил он.  
Это было настолько необычно, что Распутин даже не стал спорить.  
Мужчины расположились за кухонным столом. Окна кухни Иксов выходили во внутренний дворик. Сейчас там бегал поймавший-таки кота Морис, и его светлый смех проникал сквозь приоткрытое окно.  
Уэйд вытащил из-за пазухи большой бежевый конверт, на котором ядовито-зелёными чернилами был выведен адрес его собственного дома.  
— Хогвартс? — Распутин прочитал письмо и озадаченно приподнял брови. — Что ещё за Хогвартс такой?  
— О, а это, мой дорогой Стефан Капичич, я хотел спросить у тебя. Что ещё за блядомудия моего ребёнка домогается?!  
— Не знаю я, что за Хогвартс такой. Профессора спроси, может, он чего ведает.  
— В любом случае, Мориса я никуда не отдам, пусть они там хоть яйцами своими подавятся! — Уэйд решительно забрал письмо из рук Распутина и разорвал его на мелкие части. — Эти твари бросили годовасика совсем одного, в такую отвратительную ночь, да ещё теперь и права какие-то предъявляют!..  
— Нужно тебе правду рассказать, — заметил Пётр, когда Уэйд выдохся и злобно замолчал. — Морису, — пояснил он, словив недоуменный взгляд. — Мальчик у тебя разумный, должен ведать, откуда неприятности идут. А то вдруг эти "волшебники" его из школы захотят похитить, он хотя бы с ними добровольно никуда не пойдёт.  
— Да знаю я, что разговор нужен, — Уэйд махнул рукой, — да что-то сомнения берут...  
— Наши сомнения — это наши предатели. Они заставляют нас терять то, что мы, возможно, могли бы выиграть, если бы не боялись попробовать, — голосом лектора наставительно произнёс Распутин.  
Уэйд вздохнул и выглянул в окно. Морис сидел на траве возле большого куста гортензии и что-то втолковывал Томико, тряпкой повисшему в его руках.  
— Может, ты и прав, стальной дружище, — вздохнул Уэйд, с любовью глядя на сына. Наблюдая этот взгляд, невозможно было даже предположить, что Морис не был родным ребёнком наёмника. — Так и сделаю. Прямо сегодня расскажу Морису всё, что знаю. Надеюсь, он поймёт.  
— Поймёт, — уверенно кивнул Распутин.

* * *

— Морис, задержись-ка, — попросил Уэйд, когда ужин подошёл к концу.  
Шер и Мэй сразу же умчались по своим девчачьим делам. Ванесса, жена Уэйда, вопросительно глянула на него и, получив в ответ едва заметный кивок, тоже ушла, напоследок нежно поцеловав Мориса в затылок. Мальчик отнёс тарелки в мойку и вернулся к столу, недоуменно моргая.  
— Что случилось, па?  
— Присядь, — Уэйд дождался, пока сын выполнит просьбу, и, откашлявшись, заметил: — Ты знаешь, что мы с мамой тебя любим.  
— Знаю, — взгляд Мориса стал обеспокоенным. — Что-то произошло? Это из-за того письма вы грустные? Ты же сказал, что спам какой-то.  
— Я... Я немного растерялся, — признался Уэйд. — Да, это из-за того письма. Если вкратце, то ты волшебник и тебя хотят видеть в британской волшебной школе.  
Морис скептически изогнул бровь.  
— Зачем мне это? Ванда сказала, что возьмёт меня в ученики, если я контроху по матеше сдам. Зачем мне куда-то ехать? У меня будет личный учитель, да и дом рядом останется. И вообще, я же американец!  
— Понимаешь, тут такое дело... — Уэйд снова почувствовал себя неуверенным виноватым пингвином — как тогда, на развалинах хэликэрриера. И он ещё думал, что с Несс объясняться было сложно... — Говорить красиво я не умею, поэтому доложу, как есть. Но знай — что бы ты ни выбрал, мы с мамой будем на твоей стороне. Окей?  
Обеспокоенность в зелёных глазах Мориса превратилась в тревогу. Он прикусил нижнюю губу и неуверенно кивнул.  
— Это хорошо, — не очень-то воодушевлённо заметил Уэйд и начал: — Десять лет назад я возвращался в Америку. Мне нужно было зачистить парочку ган... эм-м... плохишей, которые обитали в Британии. И когда я уже выполнил задание, в маленьком спящем городе обнаружил завёрнутого в тонкую тряпку младенца...  
Морис слушал молча, не перебивая; он словно боялся пропустить хотя бы слово из того, что рассказывал его отец.  
— Этим младенцем был я? — тихо спросил мальчик, когда Уэйд сделал паузу, чтобы вытащить из кармана письмо — одно из тех, что прислал к завтраку настырный клан британских волшебников.  
— Да. Ты был совсем один, голодный и продрогший, поэтому я не раздумывал. Ты же знаешь папочку — маленьких годовасиков он не оставит. Я забрал тебя в Америку, и мы с Несс вырастили тебя.   
— Но зачем ты это говоришь? — Уэйд нахмурился, не сразу врубившись в вопрос. — В смысле, мне уже одиннадцать, — терпеливо повторил Морис, — будет. Послезавтра. Почему именно сейчас?  
Вместо ответа Уэйд пододвинул к сыну нераспечатанный конверт. Его захлёстывали противоречивые эмоции. Одна часть разума, вероятно, доставшаяся от его прежней личности, шептала, что он всё делал правильно — Морис сам должен решить, что ему хочется. Другая часть — отцовская, инстинктивная, — вопила, что он должен немедленно сжечь конверт, а Мориса схватить в охапку и спрятать где-нибудь у Иксов. Внутренний Дэдпул был согласен со вторым оратором и добавлял про себя, что всех прибывших за мальчонкой волшебников стоит зарубить катанами и отослать в этот Хогвартс с припиской "Лапы прочь, ублюдки сраные!". Пока Уэйд не знал, к чему именно склониться, Морис внимательно прочитал письмо и вынес свой вердикт.  
— Значит так, — медленно произнёс он неровным ломающимся голосом.   
Уэйд тут же послал все свои неотсортированные внутренние личности на три весёлых и пристально уставился на сына. Тот заметил его волнение и ободряюще улыбнулся. А потом с трудом разорвал плотную бумагу на две неровные половинки.  
— Никуда я не поеду, — объявил он, и Уэйд несдержанно выдохнул, тут же почувствовав, как дышать стало легче. Всё-таки он боялся, что Морис рассердится на него за годы, проведённые в неведении, и примет иное решение. — Эти, с позволения сказать, волшебники ни разу не подняли свои жопы, чтобы поискать меня. Неужели с помощью магии это нельзя сделать? Ванда вон может. А если они не смогли, значит, или им было плевать на меня — зачем мне тогда к ним возвращаться? — или они слишком слабые и вряд ли смогут заменить Ванду. Лучше тогда я у неё имбовым магом стану!  
— И ты... ты не...   
— Папа, — Морис встал и очень серьёзно глянул в обезображенное лицо. Его блестящие зелёные глаза так и горели какой-то недетской мудростью. — Вы с мамой вырастили меня, как своего собственного сына. Вы меня любили. Почему я должен возненавидеть вас? Ты был прав — раз те люди выбросили меня, значит, я был им не нужен. И это круто, что я хоть кому-то был нужен!  
— Иди сюда, — растроганный Уэйд распахнул объятья, и Морис, радостно взвизгнув, повис у него на шее. — Как я рад, что ты у меня такой умный. Весь в мамочку, — мужчина прижался губами к вихрастому затылку и прикрыл глаза.  
— А если эти волшебники придут за мной? Ты ведь спасёшь меня?  
— А то, конечно!  
— Пустишь их на кебаб?  
— Ага! А черепушки повесим на жерди и установим у изгороди!  
— Отпад!  
— УЭЙД! — Ванесса, заглянувшая на кухню, чтобы убедиться, что всё хорошо, услышала окончание диалога и тут же принялась выговаривать мужу, как плохо он влиял на ребёнка.  
Уэйд застонал и стал делать вид, что пронялся.  
Морис за спиной матери беззвучно хихикал.  
Половинки письма сиротливо лежали на краю стола, позабытые всеми и никому не нужные.

* * *

— Доброе утро, мистер Уилсон, — вежливо заметил Ксавьер. — Занимаетесь плаванием?  
Занималось раннее утро. Все деревья, кусты и газон были покрыты крупными каплями росы. С деревьев она капала так, что к концу пути у Мориса все волосы и тело выглядели так, будто он только что вылез из бассейна. Несмотря на это, мальчик продолжал оставаться весёлым и жизнерадостным.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Ксавьер! — звонко воскликнул он. — Нет, я просто спешил. Ванда дома?  
— Да, она на заднем дворе, — кивнул профессор, и мальчик, поблагодарив его, бросился на поиски ведьмы. — Вижу, твой сын подаёт большие надежды, — куда менее официальным голосом продолжил Ксавьер. — Ты хорошо его воспитал.  
— Это Несс, — махнул рукой Уэйд. — Приветствия, вежливость, страсти-мордасти... Ну ничего, ща Морис подрастёт — и я его своим премудростям научу.  
— Только попробуй, Уэйд! — Распутин появился словно из ниоткуда. — Джин и Скотт вернулись, — тихо добавил он, и Ксавьер, посерьёзнев, тут же их покинул. — Морис — мальчик хороший, Уэйд, ты не должен портить его, — повторил Распутин, когда они остались в полном одиночестве.  
— Не нуди, гигантище! Это мой ребёнок, теперь уже хреноллион-процентно мой, и я сам буду решать, чему его учить. Ну, и Алая Ведьма ещё, но и это только потому, что с ней ссориться не хочу — зараза, больно проклинает! Ты мне лучше вот что скажи, дружище — у вас в этой вашей школе есть сети?  
— Ну есть, — Распутин прожёг его подозрительным взглядом. — А зачем тебе сети?  
— Ловить буду.  
— Кого? Белочку?  
— Ага. Летающую такую, клювастую... Сову, Петенька, сову!  
— Зачем тебе сова? — не очень врубаясь в происходящее, поинтересовался Распутин.  
— Придушу её, освежую и набью ещё одну подушку! Шучу я, _шучу_ , — добавил Уэйд, когда на него глянули профессиональным цепким взглядом. Они были знакомы уже пару лет, но Распутин до сих пор не понимал, когда наёмник говорил правду, а когда стебался. И на всякий случай всегда принимал произнесённое им за чистую монету. — Эти падлы крылатые уже весь двор письмами усыпали. Этот Хогвартс всё больше меня раздражает. Ух, не сдержусь как, отправлюсь туда и порешаю всех!..  
— Тебе лишь бы кого-то прихлопнуть, — Распутин показательно зевнул. — Что задумал?  
— Всё очень просто, гигант! Я ловлю сову, привязываю к ней своё целомудренное послание и отпускаю с богом.   
— Подвох я чувствую...  
— Нет никакого подвоха! Ну, ладно, послание не совсем целомудренное, но должен же я указать им, кто батя в здании!  
Распутин задумчиво нахмурился.  
— Я всего-лишь защищаю Мориса, — добавил Уэйд, состроив как можно более невинную мордашку.  
"Всегда срабатывает!" — заметил он довольно, когда стальной мутант вздрогнул и вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
— Хорошо, Уэйд. Достану тебе сеть. Но птицу ловить при мне будешь.  
— Да пожалуйста. Хоть сам лови. Только давай сделаем это, пока Морис с занятий не вернулся, окей? Ну их в жопу, этих британцев. Детям — детячье детство!

* * *

С большим трудом, воплями, кровавыми брызгами во все стороны и трёхэтажным русским матом (как оказалось, ханжа Распутин был тот ещё матершинник) сову они таки поймали. Крупная сипуха, впрочем, без боя не сдалась и сильно поклевала своих пленителей. Что, к слову, тех совсем не расстроило — Распутин благодаря стальной коже совсем не чувствовал щипков, а Уэйд регенерировал даже быстрее, чем молол языком.  
Когда птица была обездвижена сильным захватом Распутина, Уэйд тщательно привязал к ней своё письмо, в котором в довольно цветастых выражениях "просил" оставить Мориса в покое, и помятая сипуха, оглашая воздух скрипучими криками, убралась вон. Вместе с ней улетели и другие совы — видимо, испугались, что их тоже коснётся невесёлая участь.  
Уэйд устало привалился к стене и закурил. Распутин поморщился, отступил на шаг и задумчиво покрутил в пальцах маленькое пёрышко.  
— Уверен, что делаешь правильно? — тихо поинтересовался он. — Его предки жили там.  
— Ага, жили долго и счастливо и сдохли все в один день! Уверен, оставь я его под порогом, он бы или замёрз насмерть, или жил бы потом, как раб на плантации. Ну уж нет. Всё к лучшему.  
— Как скажешь, — вздохнув, согласился Распутин и разжал пальцы. Пёрышко мягко выскользнуло и, подхваченное ветерком, легко закружилось в воздухе. — Возможно, ты и прав...

* * *

Много лет спустя, когда Британию захлестнула новая гражданская война, Уэйд понял, что не просчитался. Морис наверняка бы стал пешкой в руках опытных британских манипуляторов, если принял приглашение.  
Иксы имели кучу недостатков, но в одном Уэйд был уверен точно — в их рядах его сыну ничего не грозило. И когда Морис, твёрдо решивший бороться со злом бок о бок с Вандой, пришёл за отцовским благословением, его ждало принятие. 


End file.
